zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:EveryDayJoe45
Thanks Thanks soo much for telling me how to make user boxes--Zelda99 (talk) 17:19, July 19, 2010 (UTC) how do i get a picture and name in front of my comments OP The current party in the IRC were wondering if you could come on and use your magic power to grant us OP rights? Stars and I both lost them when we fell asleep last night. Most of the spammers we've come in contact with have been kickbanned, but I'd like to know someone can do it in case one happens to come on. --'Jazzi BassJapas ' 18:01, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Which page do you use to make word bubbles? Do you know which page you have to be on to make a word bubble? I went to this page: Template:Word Bubble. And it didn't seem like there was anything I could use to make a word bubble there.--Link in Termina (talk) 15:09, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Navi Trackers Retirement Ive only seen this in passing recently and I did ask on the shout box a couple of days ago but it was flooded out. Anyway whats the story. Why are you leaving us and when? Oni Link 20:29, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :I don't know when exactly, just relatively soon. Maybe the next month or two. And the reason is that I feel like I need to move on. That's not to say that I feel this is a childish hobby or anything, but more that I don't know if I have time to keep this hobby anymore, as my real life is starting to get a lot more involved. Plus, it has started to lose its fun as the months have gone on. But with all that being said, I'm not leaving right now. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 19:58, July 26, 2010 (UTC) This is silly! (Not meaning to offend anyone) but you don't have to retire! Take a break, come back once in awhile when you have the time and you feel like it. You'll probably regret it in the very end. Trust me. But, it isn't my desision! I can`t choose. Sorry that you are leaving. --[[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 20:18, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :I don't really see how its silly at all. I don't know if I will come back because I'm taking this one step at a time. But I think I should say something before I just disappear so people keep expecting me to come back. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 20:23, July 26, 2010 (UTC) I didn't mean silly as in funny. My point is, just because you won't be able to be here much doesn't mean you should leave. It just means you won't be here often, and someone might take your spot as an admin. --[[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 20:32, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Ive always assumed this site has become an integral part of your life. I really find it hard to believe that you would be able to give it up. That being said I dont know what your like offline. Anyway what I'm saying is your are one of if not the biggest editor this site has ever had and a lot of how this site has evolved in the past two years or so is down to you and that level of contribution will be missed Oni Link 22:26, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you. That was very kind of you. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 23:11, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Malladus Response You undid my edit on Malladus becuase I said we never see his true form. This was also said in the Majora article about Majora...so whats wrong with it on Malladus' page? --[[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 23:09, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :Technically you see his true form in the prologue Oni Link 23:10, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah exactly. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 23:11, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Not really. Firstly, that is artwork made by Niko. Also, you see his eyes and his hands...and that's it. So technically, not really. --[[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 23:13, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :Not it is. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 23:13, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Not it is...I don't understand? So...can we add it? --[[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 23:17, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :Not it is "really". That is a depiction of the character. Stop being annoying. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 23:18, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Well sorry! I didnt understand what you were saying! And I wanted to know what was wrong with my edit, now that I know, I will stop "being annoying" as you stated it. --[[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 23:20, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :It only took 3 times. Thank you. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 23:21, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Not really. You told me once and I said that wasnt true, you told me something else very breifly, and I didn't understand (nothing wrong with that) and you said it again, with more explination, and then I got it. Technically it was 3 times, but it was simply a sort conversation, nothing wrong with that, right?. --[[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 23:25, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :1)Edit summary. 2)Explanation here. 3)clarification. Three times. And no, I'm not mad or anything. Pestering just irritates me. So agreed, lets drop it. If you have another unrelated question, ask away. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 23:29, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Recent changes